


How to Fix a Broken Heart

by finn_virgil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: And probably delete some lol, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I have the basic story planned out, I might add more characters later idk, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn_virgil/pseuds/finn_virgil
Summary: "I can fix it!"That had been Felix's slogan for years. But he never imagined he'd have to fix a broken heart.(Takes place in between the events of the movie and the epilogue.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's some canonical errors in this; it's been a while since I've watched the movie. Please tell me what you think!

They were in Game Central Station, and Calhoun was crying again. This was the third time this week, and Felix just couldn't make sense of why. They had defeated Turbo and saved the entire arcade- all in one night- and that's something to be proud of, right? Of course, he tried to help her, but nothing he did seemed to work. Felix had hoped he wouldn't have to ask this question, but he just couldn't hold it back any longer.  
He sat down on the bench next to her. "What's wrong, my lady?" Felix asked Calhoun.  
She sniffed and turned away. "It's nothing important, short stack."  
Felix frowned. "Obviously it is something important, or you wouldn't be crying about it." He paused, waiting for her to answer- none came. He tried a gentler approach. "I'd be happy to help you with whatever's wrong, you know." Felix tried to place his hand on hers, but she pulled away.  
"I know you think you can fix anything, but you can't fix this one." Calhoun responded.  
Felix sat there for a moment, feeling helpless. Then he looked at the time- it was 9:27 pm. "Oh my land, I was going to meet Ralph at Tapper's at 9:30!" He exclaimed. "I have to go, ma'am, I'll see you later, okay?" Felix said, rushed. Calhoun just nodded her head. He felt bad for leaving her, but he didn't want to upset Ralph. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'I think she needs time to think.' And with that, Felix ran off to catch the next train to Tapper's.

\-----

(A/N- I have no clue how long this will be, but I know it will be short. Thanks for reading so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in this next chapter! I may or may not have lost interest in this fic for a while ^^; Hopefully I can finish it soon!

Felix made it- barely. He was able to catch the train right before it left for Tapper's, and had found Ralph sitting at a table near the back right at 9:30. Of course, it wasn't hard to find Ralph, considering he was 9 feet tall. Felix dashed over to the table, and sat down, panting. "Sorry I was almost late, Ralph; I lost track of time there!"

"Oh it's okay. Better late than never!" Ralph responded cheerfully.

Felix blinked. "Late? But it's-" He checked his watch. 9:31. Then he checked the clock on the wall. 9:36. " _Fiddlesticks_..." Felix muttered under his breath. He wondered whether it was his watch or the clock that was wrong. He sighed, and slumped in his seat onto the table.

"What's the matter, Felix?" Ralph asked. He sounded like genuinely concerned, which surprised Felix at first. He was still trying to overcome some internal prejudice against Ralph, though he was getting better. Felix opened his mouth, ready to answer, when Tapper came over.

"What can I get you fellows to drink?" he asked.

"I'll just have my usual," Ralph said.

"One large root beer? Alrighty!" Tapper jotted that down. "And for you, Felix?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

"Gotcha," Tapper replied. "So that's two large root beers. Anything else?" Both Felix and Ralph shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll bring that right out," Tapper said as he walked away. A minute later, he came back with two large, foaming root beers. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Tapper!" Felix and Ralph said.

"My pleasure!" Tapper replied. Then he went off to serve the other customers. Felix sat up a little and took a sip of his drink. Ralph took a slightly larger sip.

"So," Felix started, "you asked what was wrong." Ralph nodded to acknowledge that he heard Felix, as he was taking another sip of root beer. "It's just that Calhoun has been... I dunno, off? She hasn't seemed herself after all that's happened."

Ralph paused mid-sip and appeared to be thinking. "Have you tried asking her what's wrong?" he finally offered.

"That's the thing- I've asked her and she just pushes me away! It's getting a bit frustrating, truth be told." Annoyed, Felix took a swig of his soda.

"Didn't you say you kissed her?"

Felix blushed slightly, but considered this. "I did, but what would that have to do with anything?"

"Well, maybe she's upset about that somehow. Like, maybe she had a boyfriend but broke up with him and she's still not ready for another relationship." Ralph said.

Felix was stunned. Why didn't he think of that? "That might explain why she reacted badly when I called her Dynamite Gal..."

Ralph shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I think you should ask her about that. But be gentle, of course. Ya' don't want to step on her toes anymore than you may have already." With that, Ralph downed the rest of his root beer in one giant gulp.

Felix didn't feel thirsty anymore, and pushed the remainder of his drink towards Ralph. "You can finish this if you want. I think I should go talk to Calhoun, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Felix!" Ralph said. Then he smiled shyly. "I um, forgot my money... Would you mind paying tonight? I can pay you back."

Felix grinned. "No need, my friend. Your advice was payment enough." He slapped a 10 dollar bill on the table, nodded a goodbye to Ralph, and ran towards the train to Game Central Station.

He was excited- for the first time, he may just be able to fix a broken heart.


End file.
